The present invention relates generally to clamping systems and more specifically, this invention relates to c-clamps and vises and provides an improved quick position method and apparatus for use of these devices.
Several United States Patents describe clamping systems. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 298,704 issued to Norris et al. on May 13, 1884; U.S. Pat. No. 823,748 issued to Walden on Jun. 19, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 825,151 issued on McLean on Jul. 3, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 947,619 issued to Orr on Jan. 25, 1910; U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,646 issued to Abernathy on May 25, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,458 issued to Farrell on Nov. 11, 1947; U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,698 issued to Flynn on Dec. 12, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,886 issued to Naureckas on Feb. 3, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,624 issued to Timmer on Apr. 11, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,892 issued to Wu on Apr. 21, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,547 issued to Cox on Aug. 13, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,427 issued to Lodrick, Sr., on Jun. 28, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,169 issued to Lodrick, Sr., on May 15, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,736 issued to Allison on Sep. 7, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,973 issued to Khachatoorian on Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,621 issued to Ping on Jun. 26, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,241 issued to Harrison on Oct. 2, 2001. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
Of particular note in this list of patents is U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,241, issued to Harrison on Oct. 2, 2001, entitled Adjustable C-Clamp. This patent describes an adjustable C-Clamp including a frame which receives a clamp cylinder at the top clamp seat. A slotted cylinder is then secured in the clamp cylinder such that a clamp rod may be moveably disposed in the slotted cylinder for a quick movement in and out of the cylinder. A clamp rod pin is positioned on the clamp rod to engage the slotted cylinder. The clamp rod pin is designed to traverse a pair of parallel, diametrically-opposed a longitudinally cylinder slots in the slotted cylinder to facilitate slideably adjusting the clamp rod in the slotted cylinder. Rotation of the clamp rod in the clamp cylinder seats the pins in a pair of multiple spaced-apart pin slots to provide for threaded extension of the clamp cylinder through the top clamp seat.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 946,619 issued to Orr on Jan. 25, 1910, which discloses a wrench. This patent describes the use of a shank with a flat side including teeth that are adapted to engage a toothed sleeve for positioning the jaws of the wrench. As can be noted by the disclosure of this patent, this teaching is limited in the available positioning of the jaws by the engagement of the teeth.
These prior art patents have several disadvantages including the available adjustment of the systems and the control of the pieces in relation to each other in these systems as well as the overall strength of the system provided by their means of connection. What is needed then is an improved positioning system for clamps and vises.
The present invention provides an improved tension rod positioning apparatus and method for C-type clamps and Vises. The present invention uses at least three teeth on a toothed rod inserted into a toothed hole on an engagement collar. When the rod and hole are aligned, the rod may be freely positioned within the collar. When the rod is inserted into the collar, the three teeth center the rod within the collar to provide an axial alignment of the rod with the hole. When the rod is then turned, the teeth of the rod provide the alignment of the rod and the hole and the turning action engages the rod teeth with the teeth of the engagement collar to turn the engagement collar. The multiple sets of teeth positioned along the rod and collar along with the axial alignment provided by the teeth provide an increased strength connection and an enhanced positioning for the rod to collar engagement. The engagement collar includes an external thread sized to fit an internal thread on the clamp base. In this manner, the rod may be inserted and turned in one direction to both engage and turn the engagement collar in order to increase the clamping pressure. After clamping, the rod may be turned in the opposite direction to both loosen the clamping pressure and disengage the engagement collar. Once the rod and collar have been disengaged by aligning the rod and hole of the engagement collar, the length of the rod may be freely moved within the engagement collar to reposition the clamp for the next operation.